The present invention relates to motion picture cameras having automatic aperture control arrangements whereby either a normal exposure or a fade-in or a fade-out can be controlled in dependence upon the light falling on a light-sensitive element and the comparison of the resulting electrical signal from said light-sensitive element to a first or second reference signal. The known motion picture cameras of course also have film transport means.